Estás Atrapada
by Queen Daenerys
Summary: [InuKag]Puedes correr pero no esconderte...


Hola n.n! Os presento mi primera traducción; se titula You're It de Keiko89, y espero que no sea mi último trabajo. No se os olvide dejar un review al final!**

* * *

**

**Estás Atrapada**

Corrió, la adrenalina bombeando en sus venas como droga, forzándola a continuar, lejos del cazador que la estaba persiguiendo.

Mirando sobre su hombro, no se percató del destello de rojo a su derecha, escondido en las tinieblas de los árboles y arbustos.

Volvió la vista delante de nuevo y el aire se escapó entre sus dientes al quedarse su pie atrapado en una raíz que sobresalía del suelo y caerse, con las manos al frente para proteger su rostro. Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente cuando pequeñas piedrecillas y barro seco se internaron en sus palmas, pero ella se levantó con rapidez de nuevo, sabiendo que no tenía tiempo que perder.

Miró frenética alrededor, la joven muchacha desesperada por encontrar un sitio en el que ocultarse.

Algo se movió a su derecha y ahogó un grito que luchaba por salir de su garganta, escondiéndose detrás de un ancho pino y tratando de pegarse lo más posible a él, justo antes de que su perseguidor saltara de entre las sombras.

Contuvo la respiración, con miedo de que la encontrara si se atrevía a respirar. Pero no podía hacer nada para parar el rápido palpitar de su corazón contra el pecho.

La criatura se estaba moviendo, la capa de hojas muertas y ramitas crujiendo por los pasos lentos que se alejaban, mientras la buscaba, escuchando los latidos de la muchacha.

Los ojos se acercaron a su escondrijo; ella intentó controlar el traicionero bamboleo de su órgano, consiguiendo finalmente bajar su imperioso ritmo tras unos cuantos intentos sin éxito.

_Bien, puedo hacer esto_, se animó, moviéndose muy lentamente. _Puedo hacer esto, puedo hacer esto, puedo hac–_

Un aliento cálido rozó sus mejillas y su corazón se olvido de su trabajo por un segundo.

Sus ojos se abrieron alarmados al encontrar la criatura delante de ella, su rostro a milímetros del suyo y una sonrisa de suficiencia curvando sus labios, un afilado colmillo sobresaliendo debajo de su labio.

Sobresaltada, la muchacha convertida en presa ahogó otro grito cuando el depredador colocó un poderoso brazo a cada lado de su cabeza, atrapándola eficientemente entre el árbol y un fuerte cuerpo.

La sonrisa se propagó y ella miró a todos lados en pos de una salida...

"Estás atrapada."

El aire que estaba conteniendo se escapo con un _whoosh_ de sus labios y se rió, la cara sonrojada de excitación y del estilo del juego.

"No vale, seguramente habrás usado tu olfato para conseguir cogerme¿no es así, Inuyasha?"

El hanyou bufó y pretendió parecer inocente. "¿Quién, yo? Nah, te equivocas de hanyou." Le sonrió malicioso.

Sintiéndose mareada a causa de su sonrisa, Kagome volvió a reír y suspiró, disfrutando secretamente el calor emitido por el albino a causa de la escasez de distancia entre sus cuerpos. Pero ninguno de los dos parecía incomodarse por ella.

Un agradable silencio dio comienzo y los únicos sonidos eran del bosque que los rodeaba, animales y criaturas salvajes aullando aquí y allá y el trinar de los pájaros de fondo.

Inuyasha rompió la calma. "Estás atrapada, Kagome. ¿Vas a empezar a contar, o qué?" preguntó, alzándole una ceja.

Kagome parpadeó con sus ojos chocolate y sonrió, haciendo que la confusión fuera clara en el rostro del de los ojos dorados. "No, no lo estoy. Por lo menos todavía."

Inuyasha la miró. "... ¿Qué?"

La chica del futuro soltó una risita mientras negaba con la cabeza. "No lo estoy porque aún no me has tocado. Para que esté atrapada, me tienes que tocar físicamente." explicó Kagome, sonriendo cálidamente.

Los orbes de Inuyasha fueron repentinamente atraídos a sus labios sonrientes, pero él rápidamente devolvió su mirada a la café de ella, un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. "¿Así que... tengo que... _tocarte_ para que estés atrapada?" cuestionó, su oreja izquierda moviéndose una vez.

Kagome tuvo que auto controlarse para no coger la suave oreja y acariciarla y asintió, los labios aún curvados en la sonrisa. "Exactamente."

El ceño del hanyou se frunció en ligera confusión, aunque se encogió de hombros, confiando en sus palabras. "Bien, lo que sea."

Kagome estuvo en silencio y esperó el contacto, mas el ojidorado simplemente se quedó ahí, observando algo que estaba por debajo de sus ojos.

Parpadeó y se lamió los labios experimentalmente y vio ruborizada como sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa y seguían el movimiento, separando sus propios labios.

"Etto... ¿Inuyasha?" llamó, moviendo una mano delante de su cara.

"¿Dónde?" soltó.

Kagome volvió a parpadear. "¿Eeeh...?"

"¿Importa dónde te toco?" Intentó de nuevo, sus orbes extrañamente sin dejar sus labios.

Kagome se apoyó más en el árbol. "No..." dijo despacio, cautelosa por el modo en el que sus ojos habían destellado al contestar.

El parecía estar considerando algo, la mirada fija en la boca de ella mientras asentía la cabeza, afirmando lo que fuera que estaba planeando en su mente.

Antes de que la morena pudiera preguntar sus motivos, la boca de Inuyasha descendió gentilmente sobre la suya, los orbes cerrándose a la vez que la besaba tiernamente.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron desmesuradamente y su rostro pasó a ser de un color carmesí, cuando los labios que había encima de los suyos comenzaron a moverse sensualmente y su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. Las rodillas se le debilitaron, y repentinamente se sintió agradecida del árbol que tenía detrás para sostenerla. Todo pensamiento coherente salió volando de su mente y los párpados fueron sintiéndose cada vez más y más pesados, hasta que se cerraron y ella devolvió el beso tan suavemente como sabía. Sus brazos permanecieron inmóviles a sus lados; no creía que se hubieran movido aunque lo hubiera intentado.

Inuyasha suspiró en el beso, subiendo una afilada mano para agarrar su barbilla. Su pulgar acarició cuidadosamente la sonrojada mejilla, mientras que algo se estremeció en el fondo de su estómago; los labios de Kagome eran tan suaves y dulces debajo de los suyos propios, tan calientes y llenos que el hanyou deseó saber si ella estaba en el mundo con el único propósito de besar.

Un repentino surgimiento de celos se expandió por él al pensar que cualquier otro tuviera el privilegio de besar a la chica de delante suyo, y un bajo gruñido fue emitido desde su pecho. Nadie más tenía permitido besar a Kagome, excepto él. Tan simple como eso.

Con la decisión firmemente en su cabeza, Inuyasha continuó el beso un poco más antes que, de mala gana, se alejara poco a poco, su cálido aliento abanicando los recientemente besados labios.

Los ojos de la miko permanecieron cerrados unos momentos antes de abrirse pesadamente, revelando dos orbes de café en las que el albino podría perderse cada día.

Boca abierta, respiración agitada y rostro sonrojado, Kagome lo miró, la confusión evidente en las piscinas de chocolate. "¿Inuyasha...?"

Inuyasha exhaló y regaló otro casto beso a su boca separándose rápidamente luego, sin darle tiempo a responder. Le sonrió, sus labios a centímetros de los de la muchacha.

"Estás atrapada, Kagome."

* * *

Que tal? Os gustó? Sí? No? Púdrete? Dejadme vuestros comentarios, y seguiré con más traducciones! 


End file.
